flufandomcom-20200213-history
Educational materials/Spanish
(For other languages, see above link) Audio/Video *Audio: ECHO Phone Influenza Information (1-888-883-8831; toll-free in U.S.) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) *Video: Preventing Seasonal Flu (Page includes link to script) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) *Video: Surviving the Cold & Flu Season (Healthy Roads Media) *Audio: Influenza public service announcement (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Video: Influenza public service announcement (Peruvian Ministry of Health) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu *Preguntas y respuestas sobre la gripe porcina (Chicago Department of Public Health) *Influenza porcina (Swine Influenza): lo que los neoyorquinos deben saber (New York City Department of Health) *Gripe Porcina (Boston Public Health Commission) *Gripe Porcina: Niños y Jóvenes (Boston Public Health Commission) *Gripe Porcina Preguntas Frecuentes (Boston Public Health Commission) *La Gripe Porcina Y Usted (Orange County Health Care Agency) *Important Information About Swine Flu (alternate link) (U.K. National Health Service) *Five Useful Things to Know about the 2009 H1N1 Outbreak (CORE Group) *¿Como Me Protejo de la Gripe Porcina? (Venezuelan Ministry of Health) Pandemic Flu *Gripe Pandemica (Pandemic Influenza Fotonovela) (North Carolina Pandemic Preparedness) *Pandemic Flu Planning Checklist for Individuals & Families (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Boston Public Health Commission) *While We Can't Predict, We Can Prepare (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Preparing for Pandemic Influenza: A personal and family guide (Washington State Department of Health) *Pandemic Flu planning checklist for individuals and families (Washington State Department of Health) *Pandemic Flu: How does it differ from seasonal flu? (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza: How You Can Be Prepared (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Coping With Pandemic Flu (Massachusetts Office of Health & Human Services) *Pandemic Influenza (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *What Is Pandemic Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Staying Healthy During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Emergency Kit for Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Top 20 Ways to Prepare for a Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Your Guide to Preparing for Pandemic Flu (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Health Officer Q & A (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport) *How Serious is the Current Pandemic Risk? Spanish (CORE Group) *How is Pandemic Influenza Different? Spanish (CORE Group) *What Can We Learn from Previous Pandemics? Spanish (CORE Group) *What Interventions Are Available? Spanish (CORE Group) Seasonal Flu, Flu Prevention & Patient Care *Preventing the spread of influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *How to care for someone with influenza (Washington State Department of Health) *Family Health Information Sheet (Washington State Department of Health) *Isolation & Quarantine: A Fact Sheet For the Public (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Flu Facts (Massachusetts Department of Public Health) *Influenza (Bilingual w/English) (Health Information Translations) *Self-Care During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Facts About Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Information About Social Distancing (Environmental Training Center) *Information About Isolation & Quarantine (Environmental Training Center) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (Australia National Health & Medical Research Council) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *What Is Influenza? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu, Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Influenza (Wisconsin Department of Health Services) *Common Respiratory Infections (Bronchitis, Influenza, Pneumonia) (U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants) *¿Es un Resfrío o la Influenza? (National Institute of Allergy & Infectious Diseases) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (American Red Cross]]) *Gripe estacional, gripe aviar y gripe pandémica – Lo que conviene saber (Swiss Ministry of Health) Avian Flu *Influenza: Birds, Pandemics & Protecting Yourself (Massachusetts Office of Health & Human Services) *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Avian Influenza (U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine) *Avian Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Avian Flu Facts (Refugee Health Information Network) Hygiene *Vaccination Is Not the Only Way To Help Prevent the Flu (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings; 8.5" x 11") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings; 11" x 17") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Cover Your Cough (For schools & day care settings; 8.5" x 11") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For schools & day care settings; 11" x 17") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Stopping the Spread of Germs at Work (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: "I had to take a flu break" (8-1/2" x 11" vertical) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: "I had to take a flu break" (8-1/2" x 14" (vertical) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: "I had to take a flu break" (8-1/2" x 14" (vertical) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For community settings) (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Stop Germs, Stay Healthy! (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Poster: Stop Germs, Stay Healthy! (Handwashing) (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Things You Can Do to Protect Yourself From the Flu (San Mateo County Health Department) *Poster: Handwashing with Soap & Water (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Poster: Protect Yourself & Others From Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Poster: Wash Your Hands (Maine Center for Disease Control & Prevention) *Flyer: Influenza Prevention 1 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Flyer: Influenza prevention (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Poster: Influenza prevention 1 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Poster: Influenza prevention 2 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Banner: Influenza prevention 1 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Banner: Influenza prevention 2 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Brochure: Influenza prevention 1 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) *Brochure: Influenza prevention 2 (Peruvian Ministry of Health) Vaccine Information *Who Should Get A Flu Vaccination? (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *If You Have Diabetes, a Flu Shot Could Save Your Life (Massachusetts Department of Public Health) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (2006; out-of-date but still useful) (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (2006; out-of-date but still useful) (Immunization Action Coalition) *Flu Vaccine Fact Sheet (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long Term Care) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials